


海岸往事风

by han9han



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019), 燃烧女子的肖像
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/han9han/pseuds/han9han
Summary: 燃烧女子的肖像 后来的故事M也许也曾和别人一起，也许是女人，也是是男人，但是爱的滋味，却再也没有尝过，可，那又怎么样呢，有的东西，爱一次，就是一生。和你短暂相处的点点滴滴，她都记得格外清楚，她也一样，贯穿了整个的一生。H为M学会了画画，用字母M为儿子命名，为H守住旧居，返回孤岛。M为了H，孑孓一生，葬身孤岛，面朝大海，眼忘石门，盼君从海上归来，再次重逢。在时代洪流里，克己复礼，在心里，持诺终生，不后悔，不忘记。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 归程

**Author's Note:**

> Maurice是Heloise的儿子  
> H for Heloise  
> M for Marianne  
> S for Sophie

Maurice不明白，为什么母亲非要这么急匆匆的要离开米兰。他焦头烂额，父亲的丧事刚刚办完，他劝不过执拗的母亲，怎么也不愿意等到七、八月份天气好的时候出发，只能陪同她，从米兰一路回来。  
秋意浓，海风盛。Maurice有点晕船，母亲却很平静，归乡的喜悦大概是被父亲离去的悲伤掩盖了吧。  
Maurice从来没有回来过，只是在母亲和外祖母的只言片语中，听过关于海岛的一些碎片，外祖父在岛上有一座古堡，母亲自小在那里长大。岛上有美丽长滩，巨石嶙峋，夕阳下金色的海面，像神秘的东方神鸟，身上的羽毛。小时候，他曾经多次要求母亲带他来海岛小住，母亲总是拒绝，说海岛生活平淡乏味。后来父亲说，大概是因为姨妈的意外过世，给母亲的海岛生活蒙上了一丝阴影吧。

远远的海滩就在眼前。  
“您下过海游泳么？” 望着海岛依稀的轮廓，Maurice转向双目远眺的母亲，问到  
H “嗯，曾经试过 。”  
儿子：“感觉怎么样？我都不确定您到底会不会游泳。”  
“我可以在海里浮起来的！” 母亲望着海面，确定的说道。  
儿子：“我也想试试。”  
“等天气好一些的时候吧。” 母亲回答道。  
“咚咚咚”  
大门吱吱吱的打开  
“我是Maurice。”“少爷您回来了，请进。” 有点佝偻的矮小的女仆，抬头望向他，迟疑了一秒，答到。  
“好久不见，Sophie” 跟在身后的母亲，应声说道。女仆眨眨眼睛，点点头，将一行人，请入。  
Maurice走进房内，四维张望了一番。略显昏暗的灯光在地板上映出他巨大的黑影。  
“果然是旧宅” 墙壁的青灰色条石，黑黝黝的台阶扶手，不那么明亮的吊灯，还有那种旧宅特有的气味。  
“上次派人送过来的东西，都安置好了么？” Maurice问到。  
“前几日已经到了，少爷” Sophie 低眉答到，引他们入会客室。

母亲抬头看到了自己的肖像画，悬在墙上。穿着绿色的长裙，眼含笑意，目视前方，透着青春的生命力，和由内而外的笑意。Maurice不明白母亲为什么这么喜欢这幅肖像画。一定要带将它带回来。这幅作品，她定是非常喜欢的，但是之前，父亲曾说，请这位画师来再为她执笔，她却言辞拒绝，最后不欢而散。母亲是热爱艺术的，自小，Maurice就发现母亲喜爱画画，爱好音乐，尤其是画画，算是社交圈里小有名气的艺术评论家，家里也有很多肖像画，母亲总爱让Maurice做她的模特，年幼时候，甚至被母亲打扮成女孩子，穿着红色的裙子作画，妹妹每每谈及此事，总是打趣他。  
灰蓝色的门窗，虽然新补过油漆，还是透着一种凋敝的感觉。木头霹雳啪啦的燃烧着，火光跳动，却透着冷。这些年，旧宅一直是Sophie和她的丈夫在打理，曾经父亲想要重新装饰，不知道母亲为何，就是不同意，定要守着旧宅，因此还大吵一架，彼此颇为不悦。

翌日，母亲早早起床，要出去散步。Sophie在楼下准备了早餐。  
“请再给我多加点酒” 母亲这些年，越来越爱饮酒，医生也曾经告诫过，要她戒酒，可她确实非常执拗。  
“要我陪您出去么，几十年没有回来了，很多地方都变了” 老女佣答到。  
“不了，我自己出去走走，放心吧” 母亲脸上闪过一丝淡淡的笑意。“我还是认得路的。”

风很大，呜咽的卷着海的冷意，天高云卷。迎着风 ，母亲的裙角被吹了起来，披着的斗篷，也被风吹的鼓鼓的。她沿着记忆中的路，向海边走去。走着走着，像想起来了什么似的，母亲迎着风，开始奔跑。她已经不知道有多少年，没有这样过了。像用尽了全力，不，她就是用尽了全力，仿佛身后，有什么鬼魅，在追赶她的灵魂。又像是前面有什么东西，她想全力去追逐，去抓在手中。  
悬崖边，她止步停住，胸口剧烈的起伏，像被压着什么似的，喘不过气。  
脸色涨的通红，海风咸涩，眼角被吹出了泪，转瞬划过脸颊。微不可闻。

沿着崖边的小路，缓缓前行。果然，壮阔的美景，总是在悬崖峭壁边才可见。远方是深蓝的海面海天相连，海浪奔腾咆哮，永不止歇，拍起白色的浪花，一朵一朵又一朵。岸边群山巨石莽莽，像上古的巨兽张开的大口，千百年静谧的守着海岸。就是那里，她望见了，拱门石。惊涛拍岸，海山依旧，从未改变。  
忽然，她像是发现了什么，小路旁的莎草丛中，孑孓一坟茔，兀自矗立着。突然太阳破云而出，在石碑上，撒上了淡淡的光。

大门传来一阵急促的敲门。Sophie应声而来，打开门。  
“什么时候，为什么不告诉我，告诉我，告诉我。。。”  
再也忍不住的泪水喷涌而出，眼中满是凄苦，双眉拧成一坨，好像永世都无法纾解。

“三年前”  
Sophie回房，拿出一个盒子递给她。  
无法抑制的痛哭，颤抖的双手，缓缓打开盒子。一本奥维德的旧书《变形记》，书页泛黄。她摩挲着书脊，泪水滴落在封面上，留下一个一个的痕。  
“不要后悔，要记得”  
熟悉又陌生的声音，从脑海的深处传来，清晰，清澈，鉴定，执着。  
慌乱中，她翻开书的第28页。

浮在纸上的是她和她的画像，红色裙子的她和绿色裙子的她。 

她止住哭声，笑了出来。  
寒蝉凄切，对长亭晚，骤雨初歇。都门帐饮无绪，留恋处，兰舟催发。执手相看泪眼，竟无语凝噎。念去去，千里烟波，暮霭沉沉楚天阔。情自古伤离别，更那堪冷落清秋节！今宵酒醒何处？杨柳岸，晓风残月。此去经年，应是良辰好景虚设。便纵有千种风情，更与何人说？ 

M也许也曾和别人一起，也许是女人，也是是男人，但是爱的滋味，却再也没有尝过，可，那又怎么样呢，有的东西，爱一次，就是一生。和你短暂相处的点点滴滴，她都记得格外清楚，她也一样，贯穿了整个的一生。H为M学会了画画，用字母M为儿子命名，为H守住旧居，返回孤岛。M为了H，孑孓一生，葬身孤岛，面朝大海，眼忘石门，盼君从海上归来，再次重逢。在时代洪流里，克己复礼，在心里，持诺终生，不后悔，不忘记。


	2. 一个女人的来信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短签零纸两三张 执笔踌躇意已苍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1在那个渐行渐远渐无书的时代，被山川阻隔，被人海吹散，就是常态，有点明白，告别时候，画家和Sophie拥抱时候的意味，且不说爱人，朋友之间，分离可能就是永别。  
> 2小姐母亲的朋友，其实并不是一个丑陋的女人，只是不符合时代的主流审美而已。  
> 3那个时代，文化始终是女性的禁地，如Sophie的广大女性，无法接受教育，读书识字几乎不可能。  
> 4Sophie定是隐秘的知道什么，她珍视这段和画家虽然短暂，但是共患难的友谊，知道被信任而开心，然而，困于时代的桎梏，她也不知道要怎么做。

“看着我，对，稍微向右边转一点”  
“好的，这个角度可以”  
“您这个姿势舒服么，可以保持么？”  
“可以”  
“好的，夫人”

画家起笔，在画布上，毫不迟疑的开始了第一笔。画皮画骨难画心，大概，在你想画心的时候，才会思绪烦乱，执笔踌躇吧。眼前的贵妇，端坐在书房之内，房间宽敞明亮，阳光从窗户射进来，照在地板上，留下斜斜的影子。照在夫人身上，勾勒出清晰脸部的轮廓和线条。她肤色深沉，有着异于普通女性的高耸的鼻梁和宽阔的鼻头，这大概是被人背后讥笑相貌丑陋的原因吧。  
然而，她金色的头发，蓬松柔软。她的手指，修长有力。她身材高挑，腰背挺拔。她的唇色饱满，唇角轻扬。她目光深沉，带着一丝丝刚毅。她其实挺美的。画家心中隐射出另外一个金发的影像，贵妇任何与她相似的细枝末节，都会让她联想到另外一个人。画家看看看着，不知不觉，愣在了那里。  
“小姐？ 小姐！您需要酒么？”  
“哦，不，谢谢！” 画家突然回神，手轻抚额头，讪笑答到。  
当你在观察别人的时候，你的心也在观察你。眼睛看的真不是真，心里想的真才是真。用眼睛看到的表象，终还是没有用心看到的深刻。

时间倒回到昨天傍晚，和夫人简单的寒暄之后，画家在女仆的引导下，开始了准备工作。“这是夫人的衣帽间，这些是她日常喜爱的衣服” 女仆边说，边摸弄这成排的裙子。  
“夫人说，您可以提提意见，看哪件更合适用来绘画。”  
“夫人喜欢明艳的色彩，您看，这些是帽子”  
和大部分的贵妇相似，生活奢靡，日常以美为中心，追逐着流行。  
“这件吧，比较能衬托夫人肤色和她高贵的气质” 说罢，她拿出淡黄色长裙，伸手，抚平了裙摆上窄窄的绿色花边。仔仔细细。

“画，我很满意，很喜欢，谢谢您” 贵妇笑道，眼睛瞟向已经完工的画像。  
“谢谢您的信任” 画家微笑，放下手中的茶杯。  
“起初，我还不是很确定，毕竟女画家还是太少了”  
“朋友写信给我，强烈推荐了您，说您给她小女儿做的画像，非常的棒，她女儿已经在准备出嫁的事了” 贵妇随口说道。

“是么？” 画家听闻，愣了一下，面容僵硬的答道，手不自然的端起了茶杯。  
“是啊，我朋友开心极了，之前，因为女儿的婚事，她没少头疼，现在，一切尘埃落定了！”

“是啊，二小姐是很好的人呢”  
“是吗？哈哈哈，她可真的是个执拗的孩子，任性又顽固，总是想当然，没有她姐姐乖巧，要不是那个意外… 哎”

画家听闻，眉头微蹙，沉吟了一下，抬头问到：  
“您会去参加婚礼么？”  
“不会，路途太远了，我也不可能一个人出门，过两天差人送一些礼物过去，算是贺礼吧”

完工临走之前，画家找到这家的女仆人，  
“可以拜托您一件事情么？” 画家问到  
“什么事？”女仆一脸疑惑，望着收拾好行囊准备出发的画家。  
“听说夫人要差人送一批礼物过去做贺礼，能帮我带封信过去么？”  
“交给接受礼物的人就行。”  
只是一封信而已，女仆没有多虑，应声答应了。

“这还有一封信，是给你的！”  
“我的？有人写信给我？” sophie 一脸疑惑  
“是的，说要给接收礼物的人，一个女人让捎带过来的”  
“什么女人？”  
“好像是个画家”  
高大的男仆把信递过来，转身走开了。

Sophie接过信，满眼的疑惑，迟疑半晌，好像又明白了似的。  
“可是小姐，小姐已经提前去了米兰的舅舅家，去学习怎么做一个淑女。。。”

信上写了什么呢，会写什么呢？  
这几天，Sophie 都在考虑，到底应该去找谁，帮她读信，她迫切想知道信的内容，又隐隐心里怀着不安，怕有什么秘密，被读信人知道，她需要找一个可靠的识字的人才行。

“亲爱的Sophie  
您还好么，当您见到这封信的时候，我大概已经平安到家，你们不要挂记我。  
听闻小姐已经准备出嫁了，为她开心，祝她幸福。  
米兰美丽繁华，是艺术文化音乐之都，我以前去过￥%%*￥#....”

“这个字，我不认识” 小姑娘蹙眉，停下了读信。  
“没事，你继续” Sophie 抬头，满眼期望的望着她  
篝火熊熊，在她们脸上映出了一点红。

“我以前经常去这个地方，听过&*%￥的巡回演奏会，希望您也有机会听到。  
米兰有很多书店，您可以选择喜欢的书，还有画廊，希望有一天我的作品也能展出。  
我在那里感受到了自由（真的自由），  
现在也感受到了自由（你曾说的自由），料想您也定如是。”

“然后呢？”  
“然后没了”  
“就这些内容？”  
“是的”  
“要我回信么？”  
“没有说，也不知道怎么回去什么地址”  
“这是写给你的信么？”  
“是吧“Sophie答到，”也不是” 迟疑了一下，她补充说。  
“那你要怎么处理？”  
Sophie 沉默了一阵  
轻叹到“不知道… 等等看吧”

夏目漱石说：今晚的夜色真美。是种欢愉，但实际上却有孤独、伤感的意味  
翻译过来，大概就是那个意思了。  
画家心说：“我见青山多妩媚，料青山见我应如是。”  
Oui，她自问自答到。


	3. 月光下游泳的女人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H和姐姐的和解

来自Heloise对儿子的自述，“我长大之后，曾三次泳海。第一次，你知道，我曾告诉过你。不过没有告诉你那时候发生的故事，等以后，或许，有机会，再告诉你吧。”  
Heloise大概率，这一生都不会把这个心里的故事讲给别人了吧。

“第二次，是我离岛要去米兰的前夜，月光下的大海，有一种特别的美 ，我之前从未感受过。”

Héloïse想象不出，月亮能如此美丽皎洁，如此平静又让人震撼。  
她从来没有在午夜出来过，一个人。午夜的海岸，月洒清辉，神秘幽远。大海泛着幽深的蓝色，海浪如同流转的眼波。绵软的沙滩如同一道花边，嵌在海上。海浪声声，层层叠叠。月亮在海上投下倒影，随波摇曳。焦躁不安的Héloïse放松下来。她脱下鞋子，沙滩柔软的触感，让她觉得温柔，耳边听到小螃蟹窸窸窣窣的声音，让她放松。Héloïse是爱大海的，自小在海边长大，她爱大海的碧蓝，她爱蓝色，她爱细软的沙滩，她爱在沙滩上散步，读书，她爱大海的一望无际，让她觉得自由敞阔。她爱多变的海风，时而温柔时而刁蛮。长大之后，她再也没有戏水了。一个淑女是不能在海里游泳的。  
她脱下裙子，一步一步像海里走去。海水清冷，寒意瞬间包裹了她，海浪一阵阵向身上涌来，寒冷让她觉得清醒，她喜欢这清醒的感觉，大脑飞快的转着，最近发生的一切，走马灯似的呈现在眼前，如海市蜃楼，如此清晰又不可触摸。  
Marianne的脸庞映在海上，如此清晰又如此的不真实，她甚至能看到她瞳孔中映出的自己，Héloïse伸出手来，想去抚摸这幻象，海风温柔，海沙温柔，月光也温柔，然而，他们都不及你望向我的眼神温柔。Héloïse湿了双眼。这一切，太美好了，她披着月光，站在广阔的海中，爱人映在眼前。不如，就让时光就此停住吧。

Héloïse猛的将头沉入海中，海水奔涌有力，迅速冲入她的鼻子耳朵。她闭着眼，周围一片漆黑，Marianne的脸庞消失了，好像人生一片漆黑，好像永远漆黑。缺氧的感觉让她不由自主的浮出水面，她长出了一口气，咳嗽的时候眼泪也跟着出来，她索性，哭了出来，压抑了几点的情绪，已经将她逼近了临界点，海浪将她推着，左右摇摆。

“您说过，我可以浮起来的。” 她哭喊着，用最大的声音，喉头撕扯。Héloïse 不顾海浪的拍打，执着的，在海里扑腾，她用手拍打着海浪，用脚用力的蹬着沙滩，完全不顾海浪的推搡，完全不顾溺水的危险，好像潜意识，就是为了溺水一样。完全没有停下来的意思。想用尽所有的力气，来宣泄憋闷压抑的情绪，来驱散离别的痛苦，来表达对您的思念，来诉说对未知的恐惧。

终于，精疲力竭的Héloïse被海浪推回了沙滩。  
“对不起”她默默的说出。  
忽然，她明白了，姐姐信里“对不起”的意思。  
“对不起”她喃喃道。  
“没关系，您是我的姐姐啊，我爱的姐姐”  
海风吹来，湿哒哒的衬裙黏在身上，Héloïse一阵战栗。  
“在山崖上，您定是看到了，和我在海里看到的一样的景色，才选择永远离开吧，您离开时，一定是快乐的，不要对不起。”  
（大小姐，大概也是有自己心爱的人吧，生的时候不能在一起，那就用最极端的死亡，永远相守吧）

“不要对不起，您不要对不起，您也不要对不起”  
“我想念您，我也想念您” Héloïse大声哭诉这对姐姐的思念，对Marianne的思念。  
“您是海边的风，天上的云，眼中火，手中书，脑中影，您是我人生中的鲜明的红衣绿裙，您是我耳畔低语呢喃，是我瞳孔中映射的颤动的星眸，是我永恒的爱恋与执念，是一眼万年的四月天。”

Héloïse在海滩上大喊，声嘶力竭，喊到眼中含泪，喊到声音嘶哑。喊到胸腔发闷。呼喊着她的亲人，她的爱人。然而，海浪涛涛，这喊声，并未传出多远。

精疲力竭，Héloïse捡起衣服裹在身上，向家的方向走去。爬上怪石嶙峋的悬崖，天黑路斜，无人搀扶，她一下子滑到在路边，腿撞在石头上，她吃痛蹲坐在路边，轻抚这膝盖，忽然，想起来了什么，刚刚清爽的眼睛，又朦胧了起来。  
（想起之前在陡峭的路上走，Marianne会牵着，扶着，现在呢）

翌日天光  
Héloïse红着双眼，准备出发。她将提前去米兰的舅舅家，在婚前，学习怎么做一个更好的淑女。


	4. 剧院门前聊天的女人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、电影里M和H的第一次重逢，是在画里，所以在这之前，我想，她们只能擦头，擦腿，擦手，擦肩而过。  
> 2、M的父亲应该是很疼爱她，所以才能摒弃世俗的偏见，让她学画。让她有成为最出色画家的愿望，让她有改变女性不能学画，不能当画家的时局的决心，所以后来，她才会去当老师。  
> 3、山海相隔，交通不便，Héloïse不知道什么时候才能收到那封M寄出去的信。试想H妈嫁过去海岛，几十年没回过米兰.  
> 4、H也应该好久好久好久好久之后，才听到那首《四季》

Héloïse喜欢音乐，如果看到我的信，她应该会明白是什么意思吧。  
我在信里说到的剧院，她肯定会去看的。  
Marianne抬头望了一下剧院高耸的门厅，在门口驻足，风尘仆仆，一点疲惫。

“嘿！伙计”  
“嗯？？？“  
”哦！！！我的天啊，是你啊！Marianne！  
“好久不见，你回来米兰了么”  
Marianne在剧院门房和一个年轻的小伙子打起招呼来。小伙子和Marianne是旧识，他哥哥曾经在父亲的画廊当过学徒，小伙和她年龄相似，也经常出入画廊，曾经十分的熟稔。  
“是啊，办事，顺道就过来米兰看看”Marianne和他一阵寒暄。  
“对了，你有见过这个人么？”说罢，她拿出一个布袋，打开，解开紧紧包裹的绣花手帕，拿出一幅小的肖像。小伙子伸手要拿，Marianne却没有递过去，只是给他看了一眼。小伙子看着Marianne揶揄的笑了一下。问到：“这是你画的么” “是啊”  
“哎呦，我的小Marianne，你这可真的要成了画家啊！”小伙子嬉笑道。

Marianne 自小喜欢画画，在父亲的画廊长大，幼时便在画廊舞笔弄彩，经常被那些男学徒笑话，父亲疼爱，便允许她和他们一起学画。她自信又执拗，说自己会变成最优秀的女画家，整个意大利，甚至法国，都能看到她的画，她会去巴黎，会成为最知名的画师。

“真的是我画的！”  
“真棒啊！“ 小伙子，又忍不住赞叹道  
”我哥哥还不如你，他现在只是一个油画商人，而且，生意还不怎么样，哈哈哈哈哈哈“  
“说真的，你最近有见过么这个人么” Marianne睁大眼睛，饱含希望的望着小伙子。  
“…没有”小伙子皱皱眉，想了一下，说道。  
“你确定？”  
“确定！我每天在剧场见这么多人，什么卖座，大家喜欢什么，谁给的打赏多，就是靠着我这双眼睛，观察！”说罢，他指了指自己的双眼，自信的说。

“嗯，那好吧” Marianne叹了口气。眼神暗了下来。  
“最近她应该会来，如果她来了，你一定要告诉她，我来过。然后一定要问问她住在哪里”  
“你不知道她住那里啊”  
“知道，不过不是很清楚，只知道大概在什么区而已”  
“那你们约的什么时候见面”  
“不知道，应该最近？”  
小伙子听完，哑然失笑  
“你这什么朋友啊 ，住在那里不知道，什么时候见面不知道，就这么一张小像。”  
“谁说不知道！我们只是，只是，只是没有约好具体时间而已”  
Marianne闻言，突然窘迫，急哧白咧的说道。  
“她肯定是会来的” 意识到自己失态，她低声说道  
“那，她叫什么没名字，你总知道吧…”  
“她叫…” Marianne顿了一下  
“她叫Héloïse”  
“Héloïse”她又轻轻的叫了一遍她的名字，仿佛她就站在前面的石阶之上。

“好吧，我帮你留意。”  
“嗯，谢谢” 说罢，沉默了一下  
“那我要走了”  
“最近有新的舞台剧，要看么，非常的火爆，一票难求，我可以偷偷的把你带进去，在后面的角落。”  
“不了，谢谢”  
Marianne比刚才更疲惫，像几天没喝水一样，嗓子突然干哑了，挤出来几个字。  
“那以后吧，以后，等我当上了经理，就能给你安排楼上最好的位置了，在那里听音乐会，真的就是享受，让人沉醉啊…”  
Marianne好像根本没听进去，条件反射的嗯的了一下，挤出一个微笑，拎起，灰突突的包袱，转身离开了。

“您到底在哪儿？”  
“您收到我的信了么？”

Marianne步履沉重，双目失焦。好像突然失去了一路以来的目标，身体也像是断线的木偶，突然的，被抽走了所有的生机。“您在哪儿”她漫无目的的在马路上拖行，米兰繁华的街道和熙攘的人群，在她耳中仿佛被按下了静音。“现在要干什么呢？” Marianne手扶着额头，心里问自己，泛起强烈的酸涩，她微微张开嘴巴，嘴唇干涩，喉头发紧，马车从她身边掠过，扬起灰尘，迷了她的双眼。


	5. 烛光下读书的女人们

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 读书会后续 电影01:14:25  
> 故事讲到俄尔普斯回头，和爱人再次分开，

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、如果用俄尔普斯的整个故事影射，那么整个故事，其实这么看是HE。最终，永远的在一起了。  
> 2、公平是稀有的，爱情也是稀有的。就像Sophie不理解，为什么俄尔普斯会回头。  
> 3、如Sophie的时代女性，故事都读不到，字都不认识，所以突破智识真的太难了。如Marianne的独立女性，也已经受到了太多时代的限制，让她看的更清楚一些事实，固执，坚持又带着妥协。  
> 4、神话故事内容来自奥维德《变形记》。

“那然后呢，后来发生很么事？”Sophie双眉蹙起，搓搓手，问到。  
“嗯，后来” Héloïse 翻了一下书，继续读到：  
“由于伤心和惊骇，俄尔普斯呆立了片刻，随后他又想冲回黑暗的深渊。但是被冥河的摆渡者拦住了去路，拒绝把它渡过黑色的冥河。于是这个可怜的人便不吃不喝，不停地哭诉，在冥河岸边坐了七天七夜。他祈求冥界的神再发慈悲，但冥界的神是不讲情面的，他们决不会第二次心软。”  
“好可怜”“真是一个痴情的人啊” sophie 叹到。“现实中，这么痴情的人，可不多见…”  
“那然后呢” sophie 望向二人，Marianne示意Héloïse继续读下去。

“随后他只好无限悲伤地返回人间，走进偏僻的深山密林。他就这样避开人群，独自一人生活了三年。见到女人跟他说话他就不理不睬，因为他的欧律狄克可爱的形象一直浮现在他的周围。是她使这位歌手发出一切悲哀的歌声；一想起她，他就弹起七弦琴，唱起动听的哀怨之歌。”  
壁炉里的木柴哔哔啵啵，大家沉默了一阵。  
“有酒么？” Marianne忽然问到  
“有” sophie站起来，去拿酒。  
“我发现您很喜欢喝酒” Héloïse 望过去，问到。  
“我还发现..” Héloïse 还未说出口，Sophie端着酒杯走过来，她便停了口，望着Marianne，眨巴眨巴眼睛。  
Marianne没有讲话，直视着她的双眼，眼神温柔。就这么直直的看着，不自觉的轻轻张开了嘴巴，Héloïse觉得眼光灼灼，便用眼神问，您看什么呢，Marianne捕捉到她探询的眼神，突然，不好意思的低下头，赶忙拿起端过来的酒，饮了一大口。  
大概是酒精的作用，她的脸颊泛起淡淡的红，在炉火的映射中，显得更加美丽动人，光彩夺目。  
Héloïse捕捉她慌乱的瞬间，眼睛闪出笑意，嘴角轻扬。  
酒精哪儿有那么快… 陷入爱情的人啊，任何一个眼神，都是一个引信，瞬间能沸腾你的血液。

“故事还有么” Sophie打破平静。  
“嗯”  
“一天，这位神奇的歌手坐在一座遍地是绿草却无树荫的山上唱起自己的歌。森林立刻移动，一颗颗大树移的越来越近，直到它们用自己的树枝为他遮荫。林中的野兽和欢快的小鸟也都凑过来围成一圈倾听他绝妙的歌声。就在这时，一群正在庆祝酒神狄俄尼索斯的狂欢活动的女人吵吵嚷嚷地冲了过来。她们憎恨这个歌手，因为他从爱人去世以后就无意识地伤害所有女人的心。她们突然发现了这个所有女性的蔑视者。”

“他并没有蔑视女人啊，他只是伤心，不想再和另外的人在一起而已”  
听到这里，Sophie打断道，她微微睁大双眼，挥着手，为这个可怜的男人抱不平。  
“难道他就不能按照自己的想法生活么，为什么要去打搅他”  
她说着说着，语气中带上了一丝怒气。  
“可这就是生活的样子” Marianne 说道，语气平和。  
“人们总是喜欢对别人的生活指手画脚” Héloïse跟着说。  
“是的，我见过太多了。”突然，Marianne声调高了起来，快速的说道“女人不可以画画，女人不可以抽烟，女人不可以独自远行，女人不能骑马，女人不能…”  
“女人不能下海游泳” Héloïse 突然说道。  
说完，Héloïse与Marianne 四目相对，共同的秘密经历，让她们一脸默契，瞬间笑意布满眼中。接着，Marianne说话的语调都因为  
这个对视，变得柔和了很多。

“可是，这真的，不公平诶” Sophie 若有所思的说道。  
“公平本身就是稀有的” Marianne长出了一口气，沉沉的说道。  
“你们还要不要听？” 看她们还要讨论，Héloïse停下里，反问到。  
Marianne显然已经知道全部的故事，于是侧目看Sophie。  
Sophie点点头 “要” 她说道。  
“一群狂女咆哮着冲向他，一边朝他投掷石头，一边用棍棒击打他。一块大块的飞石打中了俄尔普斯的太阳穴，他立刻就满脸是血地倒在绿色的草地上，永远的闭上了他的眼睛。”  
“死了？就这样死了？”  
“嗯…是的” Héloïse 点点头，轻轻的将书放了下来。  
“真的是个可怜的男人，太惨了，先是失去了爱人，后面又被人打扰，最后居然，被打死了…真的是个悲伤的故事，就这样失去了生命”  
Sophie一边叹息，一边哀怨的说道。  
“嗯，是个悲伤的故事，不过，也不一定全是悲伤，后面还有一段，Héloïse，您把它读完吧。” Marianne 说道。  
“他的阴魂到了地府，这里是他的旧游之地，处处他都认得，他找到欧律狄刻，热情的和她拥抱，他们从此就在这地府的乐土上并肩漫步，有时候她在前面走，俄尔普斯跟在后面，也有时候，他走在前面，他走在前面的时候，也不怕回过头来，看不到他的欧律狄刻了。”

“所以，最终他们在一起了” Sophie说到。  
“是的” Marianne和Héloïse异口同声说道。  
“而且是永远在一起” Marianne补充道，说完，望向了Héloïse。  
“和爱的人” Héloïse 跟着说道，眼睛也望着Marianne。

啊，爱情啊，殊途同归的爱情。在没有你的日子了，我游荡在人间，虽然是人间，可我却如同在炼狱，啊，我是真的希望在地狱，有你的地狱，其实是人间。啊，我的爱人啊，你的影子在我的脑海回旋，你的声音在我的耳畔，我的手里有你的温度，我的眼里有你的温柔，啊，我的爱人啊。我愿永驻地狱，与你一起。我再也不怕回头，我每次的回望，都能看到你的笑容。我永远的爱人啊。让我紧紧的握着你的手，弥补那些肉体分开的日子。我们灵魂早已合一。


	6. 远方来的陌生女人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 每一章时间顺序不定。  
> 未来和过去交错。  
> H视角，写在之前，在M来之前。

从修道院回来有一阵了，每天都只能在家里呆着，母亲不允许她出门。憋闷枯燥，让她觉得日子格外漫长。  
Héloïse翻了翻手中的旧书，已经被她反反复复的看了几遍，了无兴趣。她望向窗外，脑袋像在思考什么，又好像空空洞洞的，什么也没想。  
“午餐开始了，请您下来就餐吧。”  
Sophie敲敲门，走进来，轻声说道。  
“嗯” Héloïse轻声应答，苦闷的心情让她并没有什么胃口，整个人看起来恹恹的。

如果换做平日，可能还可以和Sophie 聊聊天，毕竟，在修道院，Héloïse和大家相处的都很融洽，但是现在，沉浸在烦闷的情绪之中，浑身散发着“请勿打扰”“闲人免进”“易燃易爆”情绪的Héloïse，带着让人敬而远之的气场。  
“哎”她叹了口气，丢下手中的旧书，拢了一下有点杂乱的头发，起身下楼。  
空气中寂静的，Héloïse觉得自己咀嚼的声音充满了整个房间，食不知味，勉强吃了点，便对Sophie 说：“我吃好了，谢谢”  
Sophie转了转眼睛，想说什么，张口，想了想，才说道：  
“夫人说，会有一位小姐到岛上来，等她来了，您就可以出去了”  
“哦，是么？什么时候” H眼光一闪，声音中明显多了些气力。  
“是的，大概这几天吧”  
“不，我问的，是我真的可以出去么？”  
“是的，夫人这样说，应该是真的吧”  
“是什么小姐？”  
“听说是从巴黎来的”  
“巴黎…”  
“具体我也不知道”  
“母亲为什么不亲自告诉我？”  
“她大概是，不知道怎么和您开口吧” Sophie 迟疑了一下，答到。

最近一阵，Sophie目睹了小姐和夫人之间的相互校力，二小姐相对于大小姐而言，更为执拗，性格也更直接、更强烈一些，母女二人经常发生口角，她见过夫人暗自垂泪，却从未见过二小姐哭过，她总是带着恨恨的情绪，有一阵，索性二人相互避而不见，二小姐的丧姊之痛似乎被这种情绪冲淡了一些。  
Sophie也有些捉摸不透，在她看来，能嫁去米兰，嫁给贵族，衣食无忧，是挺好的一件事，只是对丈夫陌生又不了解，让人难免有些不安。不过，贵族不都是这样么？女人，不都是这样么？可女人也应该选择一个自己爱的人结婚。到底如何，她有点想不清楚，索性不想了，还是去准备一下房间给即将到来的小姐吧。

H的房间有大大的窗户，对着城堡门口的小路，每天下午，她都在窗前，发呆。她想念修道院的生活，有图书馆，可以自由的借书，H喜欢阅读，读书让她能过体验不一样的人生，多彩丰富的世界，人物传记、奇闻异事、山川游记、历史札记，还有可歌可泣的爱情故事，H也是憧憬爱情的，书里那种心有灵犀，那种灵魂契合，那种刻骨铭心，那种至死不渝，都让她心动，另一方，又让她怀疑，爱情真的有如此魔力，爱情到底是什么滋味。她好奇。她对很多事，都很好奇。  
能在未来丈夫身上体验到爱的滋味么？她想了想，赶紧摇了摇头，将这个令人厌恶的念头从脑海里甩了出去。百无聊赖，“哎，要是有本其他的书，就好了”，她坐起又躺下，躺下又坐起，在房间中踱来踱去，地板偶尔吱呀的响声，提示着一切并未静止。

太阳升起又落下，夕阳洒进来，金色的余晖，H想出去看晚霞。想去看海，想去吹风，想去闻一闻海边咸涩的味道，想去踩一踩柔软的沙滩。被禁锢的人，无比期待，这自由的世界。

整个一下午，都没有看到一个人影经过门口。晚饭时间，H忍不住打听，为什么，巴黎小姐还没有到，Sophie摇摇头，表示也是不知道。巴黎，是个大城市啊，是艺术文化之都，她应该博学又有见地，应该还去过很多地方，可她为什么到海岛来呢？巴黎的人都是怎么生活的啊，H对巴黎有些好奇，对即将到来的巴黎小姐也有些好奇。

这几天，H心中一直期盼着小姐的道来，她甚至在某天问了Sophie两次，一时间，因为小姐的到来，竟变成了她和S说话的由头。这种强烈的期盼，大概就是自由对她的呼喊吧。  
Marianne有点晕船，颠簸的小船，让她头晕晕的。  
没想到是这么漫长的旅程，虽然已经不是第一次自己一个人出门，但是舟车辗转，还是让她觉得很疲惫。  
父亲的画廊，收到了一个老顾客的来信，说要给她将要婚配的女儿画一幅肖像，女儿生性腼腆，所以希望能介绍一个聪明又善于变通的画师。Marianne自告奋勇，接下来了这单生意，父亲对她还是很满意的，甚至可以说带着一丝骄傲，女儿的画艺精湛，观察敏锐，表达细腻，是不可多得的人才。除了是个女儿身，别的，好像看不出什么缺点。这大概是父亲的唯一的缺憾吧。  
路上小心，免不了嘱托。  
Marianne背着沉重的画架和工具出发了。

船越来越摇，好像整个大海是神杯中的酒，被它随意的摇来摇去。


	7. 厨房里睡觉的女人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接电影1：30 M给Héloïse和Sophie画像，响应M 说记得H在厨房睡着了的样子的片段。  
> 在厨房里。。。嗯，可以！

“画好了”  
H放松了一下有点僵硬的肩背，起身快步走过来，靠近M，看她手中的画。  
“我从没有见过这样的场面”H一边摇头一边说到。  
“这种事，总是神秘莫测，像什么黑暗的秘密，在女人中偷偷传播，有罪一样”  
“嗯”M抬起头，望着H. 眼睛里有说不出来的东西。  
“Sophie.还好么？”M拿着画过去，给她看了看，问到，HM合力将她扶着躺好，下午的折腾，让S看上去有些疲惫，一脸的倦容。  
“好好休息” H望着S，深深的看了一眼。

H这个人，冷淡中却透着柔情和不易察觉的温暖。眼神定定的看着她，好像在说，没事的，放心吧，有我在，我会帮助你的。没说出口的安慰，凝成了好好休息四个字。

“我有些饿了” M说道  
“那下去找些吃的吧” H望向爱人，带着关切。  
M手拿着烛台，关上房门，和H一起轻轻的走下楼去。  
夜深人静，灯火昏黄。  
M转身，望着紧跟在身后的H，伸出手来，  
“小心台阶，要我扶着您么”  
闻言，H满脸含笑，望着一脸认真的，站在比自己低了两个台阶的M. 说，“这可是我家。我闭着眼睛都知道路，应该要我来牵着您”  
说罢，轻巧的跳下来两节台阶，接过烛台，牵起来M的手，先是轻轻的握着，接着十指紧扣，感受她微凉的手指，修长的指尖，有力的关节，和温热掌心突然沁出的汗。  
“想吃什么”H想着他，满眼温柔。  
见M只是笑，不说话，便把身子贴向她，脸凑的更近了，眼光从M的眼睛慢慢下移动，散过鼻梁，停在她的唇上，“想，吃，什，么？”H一字一顿，轻柔缓慢的说出这几个字，她的气息喷在了m唇上，让她轻轻的颤抖了，感觉到她手心的汗，又密了一层，看着M的样子，H有些得意，笑意从眼角到眉梢到发梢，浑身发出了粉红色的泡泡。M看她顽皮，眼神一睁，血向上涌。  
“吃，你 ”   
M学着她的样子，慢慢的说出来。刚才还一脸得意的H瞬间红了双颊，双眼突然睁大，又瞬间眯了起来，连耳廓都红了起来。却又镇定自若的回答道  
“好，的。” 说完，意味声长的看了M一眼，转身，拖着M向楼下厨房走去。

“您想吃什么”  
“都可以，只要是您做的”  
H闻言，转头向她甜笑

啊，她笑起来可真美，谁说H不爱笑的，她的眼睛真美(脑子里全是一灯大师精修的呆的照片。。。)  
M盯着在忙来忙去的俊美小厨娘，给自己倒了满满一杯酒。一遍喝酒，一边盯着H. 炉火很旺，温暖舒适，让她整个人，放松下来。

H“好吃么”  
M“好吃”  
H“真的？”  
M“当然”  
H“您这是哄我”  
M“那，您开心么”  
H“开心，我觉得幸福”  
望着M放松的样子，H想了想，试探性的问到，  
“您今天，是害怕了么？在Sophie堕胎的时候…”  
“…嗯…”M沉吟了一下，端起酒杯喝了一口。  
“有什么想和我说的么？”H继续试探的问到。  
沉默了一阵  
“…没有” M挑挑眉毛，无言的答到，脸上的表情，却像是在诉说什么。  
H拿过M手中的酒杯，一饮而尽。  
“要我，抱抱您么” H问到  
M没有做声，轻轻的，向长凳旁边的H移过去，头靠向她，贴着她的脖子。轻轻的蹭着。  
H伸手，搭在她的背上，轻轻的拍着，M很舒服，伸手环上她的腰，整个人贴在她的怀里。

H “真好”  
M “嗯”  
M轻轻叹着，埋在H颈窝里的脸，轻轻的蹭着，嗅探着她的气息，嘴唇擦在她的肌肤上。手也在她腰间摩挲，略带粗糙，却又被炉火熏的热热的布料，带来手心真是的触感。当她的眉毛逆向蹭过她脖子的皮肤时，明显的，M整个人的背部突然绷紧了，僵硬的坐在那里，M敏锐的捕捉到了这个变化，心里明明白白，然而却又不打算放过她，继续用眉毛剐蹭她，问到。  
“您怎么了”  
H不做声，任由这僵硬紧绷的感觉弥漫全身  
“嗯？”见她不回答，M轻轻的抬起头，嘴巴贴在她的嘴角，“您怎么不说话？”  
炉火，酒精，体温，温热的鼻息，它们混合在一起，让H身体僵硬眼神柔软，脑子刚开始迷乱这会却又突然清醒，知道了自己要什么。  
她转过头，嘴巴转向M，说到，  
“我饿了”，说完，吻向M的双唇，没有分开过…  
以下省咯10086个字

M“累了么”  
H“嗯”  
M“要上楼去么” 说着，M伸手将躺在长桌上的H拉起身，扯了扯她有些散乱的裙边。  
H坐起身，脸颊还带着绯红。  
“要上去么” M又一次问到  
H “不” “我想在这，在这和您呆着”  
M笑笑，一脸宠溺  
“下来吧，坐在我边上”  
H乖巧的过来，并肩M坐着。  
M侧目示意，H将头靠过来，放在她的肩头，整个人，在爱人的怀里。  
H “Marianne?” H轻轻呼唤她的名字。  
M“嗯？”  
H“我可以用眉毛蹭您么”  
M“可以，你想怎么样都可以” M语气温柔  
H “那，您可以告诉我，今天，您为什么害怕么？”  
M “不能”  
H “那我以后也不告诉您”  
(编者按，后面H果然没有告诉M什么时候第一次想吻她，女人啊，呵)  
M “别想了，休息一下吧，您累了”  
H “嗯” 双眼沉重。  
渐渐的，H呼吸均匀，睡着了，鼻翼颤动，脸色安详，透着满足与平和。  
M盯着H的脸庞，心里念到“我害怕了，我是害怕，害怕有天这种事  
会发生在您身上，我怕您遭受痛苦”

她伸出手，抚向她的一缕金发，轻缓温柔。


End file.
